Wraith
Species Overview Homeworld: Home Galaxy: The Pegasus Galaxy Home System: Unknown Current Population: Unkown atleast the many millions Primary Language: Telepathy, Wraith Fur/Skin Tone: green/blue/white Major Planets: ? Affiliation: New Order Current GATO Status: Rival Power History The Wraith Rise Again The Wraith once dominated the Pegasus galaxy, confident in their own supremacy. They had beaten the Ancients-the most advanced race to ever inhabit the stars-but their power was slipping. The lack of food in the galaxy and their hunger nearly destroyed them. The fear that once plagued the galaxy was gone. The Wraith civil war lasted for 7 years (2005 ' 2011) and in that time the Wraith fleet was reduced to 30 hive ships. The Tau'ri had played an active part in this through both subversion and active fighting. While the Wraith wished to destroy Atlantis, the coming of the Asgard seemed to seal there fate, but it in fact did the contrary. In the year 2011 a Daedalus class ship, the Constellation, on route to Ida with important information regarding the Asgard genetic problem was ambushed when passing through an area of space known as the Dark Space. The Constellation was presumed lost and its entire crew labeled MIA, but in reality it was captured by the Wraith who now had unlimited access to Asgard technology, including their cloning technology. Utilizing information gained from the Constellation, the Wraith were able to establish their own cloning program on dozens of worlds in a matter of months, eliminating the need to cull. In a matter of years culling in the Pegasus galaxy had ground to a halt. The remaining hives came together and a new Wraith civilization was born. To this end a new government was created with a High Queen at its head. It was a dictatorship with the most powerful queen taking control through military force. The Wraith were to be ruled through fear. Anyone that arose to challenge her was swiftly and mercilessly destroyed. All other queens were killed and all the newly born queens were educated by the high queen herself and forced to further the Wraith civilization. Because of this, the new United Wraith became stronger. The humans of the galaxy believed this new Wraith order was a good thing, but the Tauri knew better. They knew that the evil of the Wraith was not limited to feeding. Whatever sadistic pleasure the Wraith gained from feeding was now put into other pursuits. The Wraith spread across the galaxy like a plague , slaughtering entire planets to satisfy their blood lust. The Wraith no longer killed because they had to. They killed because they wanted to. On these planets they built factories and cloning facilities, producing the Wraiths horrific food and ships. Within years the Wraith fleet had increased from barely two dozen to over 300 hives. A storm was coming and the Tauri knew it. The Asgard technology on the Constellation not only resulted in the Wraith cloning program but affected all areas of their technology. One of the most radical advancements was the introduction of shields to Wraith ships. while not overly powerful they gave the Wraith ships a further advantage which they had not previously had before allowing their hiveships to take awesome amounts of damage. Further Wraith advancements were -Improved Hyperdrives: The new Wraith hyperdrives allow the Wraith to travel dozens of times faster then before though the organic nature of the ships mean that they still have to make hyperspace pit stops to recover from the radiation. -Power systems Refined: Power refinements have increased the power output of Wraith vessels by 40%. This extra energy increases shield and weapon power. -Weapon upgrades: The Wraiths weapons were once their greatest asset, and this has not changed. Power refinements and new technologies have allowed the Wraith to enhance their already formidable weapons. -Shield draining weapon: A large piece of technology that is too big and requires too much power to be put into large scale production and mounted on ships. If it was mounted on a ship it would be able to significantly reduce the time it takes to drain a shield like Atlantis' to hours, making this possibly the Wraiths most deadly weapon. -Shields: The new Wraith shields mean that their ships can take far more punishment then before. Though not up to Asgard standards these new shields are still powerful enough to repel significant amounts of firepower. Their shields are green/turquoise placing them above Goa'uld shields but below Asgard shields. Within the Wraith tensions have been rising. The Wraith believed that for too long they have tolerated the Tau'ri menace and that to assure their universal supremacy the Tau'ri must be stopped. Wraith-Tauri/Asgard Alliance war 2024-2035 The war was long and bloody, but in the end it was the Reapers, the Wraiths own creation, that beat them. The Wraith and the T/A alliance were getting no where, but the Wraiths numerical advantage had begun to show; the alliance was slowly losing ground, but on the outskirts of the galaxy a new enemy was stirring: the Reapers. The Reapers were a super soldier project gone awry. They were stronger, smarter, and more violent than the Wraith and during the short war between them this became apparent very quickly. The Wraith and T/A alliance quickly entered an alliance and after months of fighting the alliance and the Reapers clashed for the final time. After an epic battle the Reapers were vanquished, but in the end it was not the Wraith who broke the alliance and made the first move it was the Tau'ri. The Wraith had been devastated by the conflict. With the Wraiths infrastructure destroyed the Tau'ri saw an opportunity to end the war and they took it. The Wraiths unity disappeared and they began infighting. Victory looked assured but the Wraith had one last card to play. Using a piece of advanced technology from an unknown ancient race, the Wraith made one final play for earth. In an attempt to pay the Tau'ri back for all the trouble they caused, the Wraith launched a massive attack on Earth led by the most feared Wraith general of the war: General Drac. The attack was devastating. Only the last ditch heroics of the Phoenix and Hades fleets averted disaster and with the Wraiths final defeat the war was over, or so the Alliance had hoped. They were not aware that a handful of Wraith ships fled the galaxy towards an uncharted part of space. The New Order Just like all races no one is exactly the same, people have conflicting views and that is exactly the same with the Wraith. When they had their revolution the race was divided. The largest sect was those who wanted to conquer,destroy, retaliate for the trouble and deaths caused by the Tau'ri menace. It was the High Queen who took over and used this drive for revenge to mold the Wraith into the empire we spent 15 years fighting and nearly destroyed us. However there was another group of Wraith who wished not to fight, who wanted to use their new found freedom from culling to live in peace and believed it was time for a change. Early during the revolution the Wraith were growing stronger at a pace no one in the Tau'ri could have predicted any sort of war would have been disastrous but the Wraith held off a formal declaration of war. The reason was the New Order Wraith. Another civil war was brewing the Wraith continued to argue over the next course of action until the High Queen with General Drak at her side took over by force. She killed all opposing queens and absorbed there armies in a series of running conflicts over the next couple of years but in the end she had control of the entire Wraith domain. Being hunted down and slaughtered by the High Queens armies the New Order Wraith were forced to flee into hiding and watch as the Pegasus galaxy became engulfed in the flames of war. For 15 years they hid on the outskirts of Pegasus building new technology and quietly gaining strength. Blocking the Wraiths attempts to telepathically find them they remained hidden until the Reapers emerged. During the great Reaper invasion of 2033 the New Order was nearly destroyed. Reapers could sense Wraith, smell Wraith from huge distances and came for the New Order. Suffering huge losses the New Order once again fled and was scattered. However before they went into hiding they managed to get samples of Reaper technology which they eventually reverse engineered and uses to fight them. Laying low for the years that followed the New Ordered adapted as much of the Reaper technology for their own uses as possible and advanced beyond the level of the current Wraith. With a level of bio engineering almost matching the Reapers themselves the New Order were able to create habitats on decimated worlds on the edge of Pegasus where they waited out the war. Shortly after the Reapers were defeated the Tau'ri struck and destroyed the broken Wraith forces. Most Wraith worlds were left uninhabited and the Wraith fleet was destroyed with only small groups of Wraith left alive. It was then that the New Order seized their chance, they silently migrated to isolated worlds across Pegasus and rebuilt. The Tau'ri were too concerned with rebuilding Earth and the Aschen to realise what was happening. Unconcerned with the ruined Wraith worlds the New Order rebuilt the worlds to new levels beneath the Alliances noses, carefully masking their power signatures using Wraith stealth technology. It was only in 2058 that the Tau'ri noticed the large increase in Wraith activity. The New Order finally had the strength to reveal itself and began to openly take over abandoned Wraith worlds and reclaim the empire. Still a far cry from the number of ships the old Wraith empire commanded the New Order was already in a position to do serious damage with new state of the art warships designed with Reaper technology. In early 2059 the New Order directly confronted the Pegasus council and declared it's postion as the new supreme Wraith force in the universe and it's desire for peace. Richardson personally led the negotiations which were strained at best. Unable to risk another war a series of treaties were established to seperate the New Order from the Tau'ri worlds and maintain peace. Although open war never happened several skirmishes did occur and the new Wraith warships proved to be vastly superior to their hive ship counter parts further proving how disasterous another war would be. The galaxy was split in two by the treaties. The Wraith were given legitimate claim to two fifths of the galaxy while the Tau'ri defended a further two and a bit fifths of Pegasus. A series of star systems were set up between the two powers and contact between them was restricted by a series of defense stations on both sides designed to monitor ship movements into and out of the respective territories. This area of space cut the galaxy in half with a 3000 light year void. Treaties signed permitted either race to destroy any vessels or settlements found within their space. While ship movement into the DMZ (de-militarized zone) was prohibited and considered an act of aggression. Entire groups of humans were forced to migrate to avoid being stranded in Wraith territory and many natives chose to fight rather than move. This led a period of guerrilla warfare between rebel human races using old Tau'ri vessels and the sovereign Wraith. In the end the struggles of the humans proved futile and the Wraith wiped them out discreetly, as the humans lived in the DMZ it could not be considered an act of war. Richardson was pressured into acting but refused to lead the Tau'ri into another war if it could be avoided. The New Order continued to live in peace in Pegasus until the Reapers resurfaced in 2060. It was the New Order that came to the Tau'ri's aid during the conflict. With ships designed to fight the Reapers directly the New Order put up a better fight than the Wraith had done 28 years previously and in the end the Reapers were defeated for good as the New Order hunted down the remaining ships across the stars. There is now an uneasy alliance between the Wraith and the Tau'ri, the New Orders methods are often brutal but they are strong. Only time will tell if the peace can last...